


Ainaechoiriel's 2008 Birthday Gifts

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: General, Multi-Age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2008-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-24 20:51:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3783952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My birthday is April 7th.  And in light of our now-started adoption process of a little girl from Russia (http://robandgabrielleadopt.no-ip.org for those who are interested), I request adoption stories.  Please, not all Aragorn and Frodo.  Though one or two wouldn't be a bad thing, I just want some imagination put into it.  There were probably quite a few orphans after all the violence in Middle-Earth.  Elf orphans, Dwarf orphans, Hobbit orphans, human orphans.  Orc orphans?  Not sure I want to see that but it would be a neat challenge if someone could pull it off.  Anyway, orphans that needed care.  And there were likely adults who chose to take them in.  Let's meet some of them and find what's in their hearts.  Interracial or intercultural is a plus.  And if you just can't stick to a drabble, I wouldn't mind reading a short story but you might have to just give us a 100-word taste here and post the longer story in another place a HASA.<br/><br/>(Using Legolas for character, since he's my favorite.  But I will add any character who appears in that list for any drabble that includes him or her as a gift for me.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ties of Love - by Imhiriel

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

Once again, Isfrin stood alone, her brother in her arms. She would be alone now forever: Father would nevermore let her ride with him, Mother, dead from grief, nevermore wait for them to return home.  
  
"Aren't you too old for the care of two small children, Ioreth?"  
  
Isfrin tensed. Old Ioreth, her family's neighbour all Isfrin's life, had been so nice and kind on their return to the city, and now the orphanage's warden would make her go away?  
  
A reassuring smile for her; a soft, wrinkled hand stroking through her brother's sparse curls.  
  
"Surely not old enough to love..."  
  
~*~  
  
A/N:  
\- For explanation: In my double-drabble "The Errand-Rider", I introduced Isfrin and her baby brother as the children of the unnamed errand-rider who was sent to Théoden and who, with the other errand-rider Hirgon, was slain within sight of Minas Tirith.

~*~

Imhiriel 


	2. New Daughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My birthday is April 7th. And in light of our now-started adoption process of a little girl from Russia (http://robandgabrielleadopt.no-ip.org for those who are interested), I request adoption stories. Please, not all Aragorn and Frodo. Though one or two wouldn't be a bad thing, I just want some imagination put into it. There were probably quite a few orphans after all the violence in Middle-Earth. Elf orphans, Dwarf orphans, Hobbit orphans, human orphans. Orc orphans? Not sure I want to see that but it would be a neat challenge if someone could pull it off. Anyway, orphans that needed care. And there were likely adults who chose to take them in. Let's meet some of them and find what's in their hearts. Interracial or intercultural is a plus. And if you just can't stick to a drabble, I wouldn't mind reading a short story but you might have to just give us a 100-word taste here and post the longer story in another place a HASA.

_For Ainaechoiriel for her birthday.  Thanks to RiverOtter for the beta._   

New Daughter 

            Aragorn peered into the room on the second level of the Royal Wing where his wife's young protegè now slept.  Hasturnerini, the young girl his wife had rescued from the slave market in Thetos, capital of Harad, lay stiffly upon her back, her head cradled not by a pillow but by one of the wooden headrests used by her people, her beloved wooden doll lying by her.  In a corner stood the inlaid gameboard Arwen had found in the same stall where used goods were sold as the doll.  How any people could think to sell children into slavery to settle the debts of their parents--particularly when their parents were now dead--he could not understand. 

            But Hasturnerini was no longer a slave, and no longer bereft of a home.  He prayed she would be happy here with Arwen and himself and their children.  _As a daughter shall she be to us,_ he thought, smiling as he saw her shift in her sleep to put her arm around the cat who'd claimed her bed and company for itself.  _And already she garners friends and allies,_ he thought.  Quietly he withdrew, closing the door gently to behind him.  _May she sleep peacefully._


End file.
